miracuversefandomcom-20200214-history
Lucy Cage
Lucy Cage is a new student in College Francois Dupont. She doesn't get well with other classmates but, she has high hopes to gain new friends. Her hero identity is Foxie. About Lucy ''' Lucy is born on 07/29/2005 (her zodiac sign is Leo). She is 14 years old. Family members are her mother, father and little sister. Sister’s name is Emily and she is 8 years old. Lucy used to live in New Your, but they move house a lot (now they live in Paris). Most of the time they live in Italy. Her childhood friend is Lila (only friend in her childhood friend that she remembers ). Her personality is she is kind, friendly, shy, crazy and popularity (she also have social anxiety). She is allergic to avocado,she also hate them so much. She mostly dislikes lies, peppers, summer and VSCO girls (second thing that she hates). She is Bi. There are lot things that she loves so much like social media, drawing, games, horror movies, writing theories and fanfics and E-girls. Her favorite hobbies post on social media and other things that she likes. Favorite food and drink is spaghetti,croissants,ice tea.She have miraculous.It is necklace. Kwami is bunnyfox. Name of kwami is Flixx, words for transformation is ’’Filxx, it’s time for illusion’’ for detansfromation is ’’Flixx, it’s over with illusion’’. Weapon is flute, powers are illusion and teleportation or teleportation time. Hero name is Foxie.' '''Lucy’s side of backstory' I'm from NYC and I moved house a lot. One of my homes was in Italy. Lila is my old childhood friend... We drew in one notebook allot artwork...For 5 years Lila and me be friends, but I have to move again. LIla and me was so sad. She keep that notebook to remember me. Now I moved to Paris(because miraculous told her that to help) and she remembers Lila, but Lila don't remember her. I’m now in depression, because she doesn't remember.I know most people hate her,but she was sweet and kind,but she’s different how I remember her. Lucy's Life '''Her childhood blurred she mostly doesn't remember anything about her childhood.She only remembered that she was lived in Italy and Lila '''Her Childhood When she was 1-4 years old and she lived and grew in New York city. Her parents got job in China (she at this time 6 years old) .She really like Yin-Yang and she was learned so much about it. After 1 year in China they moved to Spain (she at this time 8 years old). She started to learn Spanish. 2 year past by and they moved to Italy. (You know what happened there). 2 years later they moved back to New York.In her room found some strange box. In box was necklace and strange thing some out from box. After that she become one of heroes,6 months later her miraculous blinks and that was call for help from France. They moved to France (her parents found job anyways). Her friends All we know Lila is her friend, but is there some else. One friend is from China and that friend faded in Yin-Yang. Second friend she had is Spain she helped with her Spanish. Also she had 3 friends in New Your in High School. One or them is Pam. Pam was cute, shy, reliable and artistic. She was her best friend. Old school Her old school is Art school,she was A studnet.Profesores love her and friends that she had.Her favorite artist is Leonardo de Vinci.She wants to see Mona Lisa and her dream is come true because that potret is in France.Profesores were very sad because she was need to moved to other city.She is now student in College Francois Dupont. Other activities She goes to additional informatics,art group,extra math and additional history.Additional history because she wanna learn more on Yin-Yang and other things like technology and art.Extra math because she loves math. Additional informatics because she want to be more smart.Art group because she is crazy about art. Appearance Physical Appearance Lucy have blue eyes and dark brown hair.Her skin color is humenskin ,body size is skinny, she is medium hight.Her hair style is short,straight and neat. Civilian Attire She is wearing tracksuit,chat noir fan made T-shirt and pants.For shoes she is wearing Addidas sneakers.For jewelries she have necklace and Yin-Yang bracelet.She have school bag.In school bag she have nintendo switch, notebook,pencil box,phone and camera (Flixx is bag too). Hero identity Her hero identity is Foxie.Her powers are illusion and teleportation (or through time and she can fly).As in series she have power-ups.She can use her powers how many times she wants.One specific power is illusion because when she makes illusion is like real but isn't to help her with defeating villain. More of her backstory Her granparents (mom's parents) was rich and when they die.Her mom dicade to give her all money because all money is went to her mom.Other grandparents she doesn't know anything (dad's parents)ž Parents Her mom comes from New York,but her dad comes from Madrid.They met on mom's conference in Madrid.At frist look they fall in love for each other.They were in relationship 3 year and they got married.